Ice Emperor
The Ice Emperor is the ruler of the Never-Realm and the leader of the Blizzard Samurai. Several decades before the Ninja arrived in the Never-Realm, he conquered the Never-Realm and imposed his rule, with the help of General Vex. In "Gearing Up!", it is revealed that Cloning Zane is the Ice Emperor, as the Staff of Ice resembles the scroll and corrupts Fluttershy as Flutterfrost. He is voiced by Graeme Palisade. History The Formling Vex discovered the Ice Emperor during his travels through the wilderness. Vex was amazed by his power of Ice and aligned with him. At some point, he tamed the Ice Dragon Boreal. Gearing Up! (Flashback) After the Formlings didn't pledge alliance to Vex, Vex persuaded Ice Emperor to attack the Formlings’ Village, with the help of the Dazzlings, in which the Sirens can create conflicts and riot among the Formlings. The Ice Emperor and Boreal proceeded to freeze the Village of the Formlings, leaving Akita the only survivor. Rainbow Roadtrip Before the genocide of the Formlings, the Ice Emperor had two daughters, Princess Snowblossom and Princess Seaspark. Both learned about Friendship in similar ways and have the ability to use magic. However, he decided to take over both the Princesses’ duties and betrayed the two, leaving Seaspark frozen in ice, while Snowblossom left in exile. Several decades ago, with the help of his army, the Ice Emperor conquered the Never-Realm and committed a genocide on the Yetis, leaving Krag as the sole survivor. He also sends The Dazzlings to Equestria to create more conflicts, meaning that they have more negative energy for the Ice Emperor to rule. However, Star Swirl the Bearded banish the sirens to the human world. Wasted True Potential Zane briefly saw the Ice Emperor on his throne during his dream. The Winter Farewell He is mentioned by Sonata Dusk about the former leader of the Dazzlings. The Northern Light of Friendship When General Vex went to his throne room, the Ice Emperor questions him on why he had disturbed his thoughts. Vex tells him that strangers had come to the Never-Realm and might be looking for their prisoner and stop his rule. He says that the strangers should be punished but Vex suggests that they should be destroyed and he agrees. He then tells Vex to send his army to find and destroy the strangers, and all who aid them. Princess Snowblossom The Ice Emperor decided to find the Aurora of Desire, but Vex was able to stop him. Later, he saw the pictures of him and Snowblossom and shows sadness. He appears in Snowblossom’s backstory. Young DREAMER When the remaining Bizzard Samurai return to the castle, Grimfax steps forward to report their victory. Vex is quick to tell them that they actually failed, after displaying the fire still remains and how their numbers are lacking. The Ice Emperor is displeased at this and starts to freeze Grimfax whom Vex persuaded him to punish. However, he stops midway and tells Grimfax that he will atone for his mistake. When Vex tells him of a violet winged unicorn approaching, he seems to be momentarily perplexed by this news. He determines to finish the villagers with Boreal and says that "the violet one will meet a different fate." Later, Ice Emperor summons Boreal from his cage with his staff. If We Had Rainbow Wings Coming soon... Gearing Up! Coming soon... The Secret of Friendship Coming soon... Shine Like Rainbows Coming soon... Harmony and Hope Zane fell from a portal in the sky and landed in the Never-Realm, where he dropped the staff and found himself in another world. After waking up, he called out for help but received no answer and soon tried to repair the mech and find shelter. He attempted to create a board, but the crash landing had damaged him, so he had to reluctantly use the scroll. After dealing with an attacking Ice Bird, Zane makes an encampment in its cave. While repairing the mech, Zane records a message to anyone who finds it. After the message, Zane attempted to reboot the mech, only for Vex, who had been tailing him since his arrival and after his failed attempt to use the Scroll, to remove the plug, erasing Zane’s memories as a result. Upon rebooting, Vex tells the amnesiac Zane that he is his advisor and that Zane is the Ice Emperor, who was overthrown. Handing Zane his scepter, he tells him that they can take back what is "theirs." Manipulated by the Formling, Zane uses the staff holding the scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu to attack Grimfax at his castle. Zane subsequently overpowered and turned most of the soldiers to his side by corrupting them and forced Grimfax into submission. Given new armor, Zane became the Ice Emperor with Vex serving as his advisor. He then sent an eternal winter across the land. Still denying his past, Zane fights Lloyd as well as froze Akita until he froze him by the steps. Vex then attempted to get Zane to kill his friend, but he relents. When Vex planned on doing it himself and said the word "protect" this got Zane to remember what his father told him about protecting those who cannot protect themselves, and soon recovered every memory he had while breaking free of his corruption. As Vex prepared to kill Lloyd, Zane blocks the attack before removing the lower part of his helmet, returning his face to normal, and struck him aside before destroying his scepter, returning the Never-Realm back to its original state. Zane proceeded to help Lloyd to his feet as his friend was happy to see him back to normal. Thanking him for restoring his memory, he inquired about their friends before he saw that Vex was charging at them and froze him in place, defeating the corrupt general. The other Ninja soon arrive and see Zane back to his old self, and the latter greets them with a hug. Sometime later Grimfax took back power and he along with the Formlings came to the mutual decision to banish Vex to the outskirts of the never realm for his crimes. Zane returns to the Great Lake with his friends and learns there was no way to return to Ninjago until Cole finds a way by showing the berry he had been saving and a portal is open. Returning home, Zane greets his Master Wu who hugged him before Zane has a touching reunion with P.I.X.A.L., who happily embraces him. Personality Not much is known of him, though he appears to be ruthless because of his subjugation of the people in the Never-Realm, the freezing of the Formlings, the betrayal of his two daughters, and the annihilation of the Yetis. He does not tolerate disrespect, as he ordered Vex to punish the Ninja but was convinced to destroy them. He is willing to show mercy, as he spared Grimfax after he failed and gave the latter another chance. The Ice Emperor also dislikes anything related to Friendship and Harmony, as both are their weakness. Relationships General Vex General Vex is the Ice Emperor’s second-in-command. Princess Snowblossom Snowblossom is the Ice Emperor’s daughter. Mayor Sunny Skies Sunny Skies is the Ice Emperor’s rival. The Dazzlings The Dazzlings were loyal to the Ice Emperor, as he decides to bring them from Equestria, upon returning from the human world. Goals *Keep the Never-Realm under his control *Destroy the Ninja and the Mane Six and all who aid them Powers & Abilities *'Dark Ice': He has the ability to use his Elemental power to destroy the Ninja and the Mane Six. *'Magic': The Ice Emperor can use dark magic to have empowerment in the realm, along with his army. **'Weather Manipulation': The Ice Emperor uses his magic for weather control, as he decided to freeze the Never-Realm in eternal winter. Appearances LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *166. "Wasted True Potential" (dream) *182. "The Winter Farewell" (mentioned) *183. "The Northern Light of Friendship" *184. "Princess Snowblossom" *186. "Young DREAMER" *187. "If We Had Rainbow Wings" *190. "Gearing Up!" *191. "The Secret of Friendship" *193. "Shine Like Rainbows" *194. "Harmony and Hope" Trivia *The bottom lining of his eyebrows is identical to Zane's from the tenth season. His hand is blue and his arm is white, and this is also identical to Zane's, as seen in "The Northern Light of Friendship." *His mask in the show closely resembles Kozu's mask. But his mask is shorter and is printed on to his transparent blue head in the sets. *He is one of the six main antagonists to be from another realm, the others being: the Dazzlings, the Preeminent, Nadakhan, Iron Baron, and the Omega. *Like The Omega, his powers can also freeze people. *Along with Aspheera, the Ice Emperor was not revived by Grogar for his team, likely because they haven’t introduced until the eleventh season. *He shares similar personality to King Sombra as: **Both can take over the realm and control it under his rule. ***King Sombra can easily take over the Crystal Empire using dark magic to darken areas and create dark, jagged crystals over lands. ***The Ice Emperor also took over the Never-Realm with the Blizzard Samurai, using Dark Ice to have the realm trapped in eternal winter. **Both are unable to withstand positive energy, as they are the weakness. ***Sombra's greatest weakness appears to be the power of love, joy, and other such positive emotions. He is thus unable to penetrate Princess Cadance's magical love barrier without getting harmed by it, and is destroyed by the Crystal Heart, an artifact powered by positive emotions. In "The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach", his second death comes from magic powered by friendship, which he was unable to penetrate either. ***The Ice Emperor is unable to withstand hope, as the Ninja were singing Shine Like Rainbows, which causes the inhabitants to help. He is also unable to penetrate the Magic of Friendship from the Mane Six and the Ninja, after finding out that Hope is the restoration of the color. *The Ice Emperor is also similar to the Storm King. **Both have the ability to manipulate weather in one of the Realms. ***The Storm King uses the Staff of Sacanas to create storms across Equestria. ***The Ice Emperor use Dark Ice to trap the Never-Realm in an eternal winter. **Both can easily capture the main characters with another villain, as they were later prisoners. ***The Storm King plans to capture Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance, with the help of Tempest Shadow. ***The Ice Emperor also plans to capture Fluttershy, with the Dazzlings’ help. **Both earned the trust of another villain, only to betray them afterwards, which leads them to redemption. ***The Storm King asked Tempest to capture the alicorns, but she got betrayed by him. ***The Ice Emperor cares for Snowblossom as his daughter, until he betrayed her, when she started to create rulership upon the Never-Realm. *He is also similar to the Overlord, who were successfully able to conquer each realm, earned a trust with the second-in-command (Harumi for the Overlord, Vex for the Ice Emperor) and have positive energy as their weakness (Light is the Overlord's fear, Friendship and Harmony is the Ice Emperor's fear.) *When Vex tells the Ice Emperor about the violet winged unicorn, he pauses for a moment and appears perplexed, almost as if he knew the stranger was Twilight and who she is. *According to the LEGO Ninjago: Visual Dictionary New Edition, when he arrived in the Never-Realm, he made the realm's winter harsher, colder, and eternal. *He is known to have committed at least one genocide, as the Blizzard Samurai killed all of the Yeti aside from Krag. He also attempted a genocide on the Formlings. He succeeded in freezing all of them besides Akita and possibly Kataru. The fate of the Formlings is still unknown. *According to the New Visual Dictionary, he sent Boreal to freeze the village of the Formlings. This was confirmed in "Gearing Up!." *He is one of the few main characters to be evil, and later reformed, the others are Princess Luna (as Nightmare Moon), Wu (as Techno Wu), Sunset Shimmer, Lloyd (when he got possessed by Morro), Twilight Sparkle (as Midnight Sparkle), Starlight Glimmer, Chancellor Neighsay and Princess Celestia (as Daybreaker). *He is the sixth antagonist to steal Alicorn magic, the first is the Overlord, the second is Tirek, the third is the Storm King, the fourth is Daybreaker, and the fifth is Vex the Formless.